The annual Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Cancer Cells Meeting and the Sixth International Symposium on Epstein-Barr Virus and Associated Diseases will merge to hold a meeting, September 7-11, 1994, at Cold Spring Harbor on the Epstein-Barr Virus. The meeting will be based on the importance of EBV as an established major disease-causing agent world-wide, the new diseases being associated with this virus, the growing number of investigators in the field, the international features of EBV-associated diseases, the impact of EBV infection in AIDs and the abundant molecular biologic knowledge on this virus which can serve as a model for cancer research. The biennial EBV symposia provide the only regular forum for EBV research. The combination of these two well-known meetings will be a unique event. The aims are: (1) introduce key areas in cancer biology that are likely focuses for the nest era of EBV research; (2) provide an interdisciplinary forum to consider the explosion of information on regulation of EBV gene expression both at the transcriptional and protein levels, replication, and recombination; (3) consider newly emerging mechanisms of oncogenesis triggered by EBV infection including interactions with oncogenes and growth-suppressor genes; (4) consider the new evidence for an association of EBV and Hodgkin's Disease as well as the EBV-triggered lymphomas in AIDS and in post-transplant recipients; (5) examine the latest pathogenetic and molecular features together with the epidemiology of the most important EBV-associated disease, nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC); (6) invite new approaches to treatment, early diagnosis and prevention of EBV infection and diseases; (7) recognize and encourage new young investigators and new developments in the field and identify areas for future investigation; (8) stimulate communication and interactions internationally among clinical and basic scientists to facilitate exchange of materials and rapid movement of new basic information to clinical settings. Four hundred participants including basic scientists, epidemiologists, geneticists and clinicians from North America, Europe, Asia and Africa are expected. This is an open meeting that will accept after screening unsolicited abstracts as well as the invited overview talks and solicited submissions. Essentially every established EBV investigator and a large number of younger investigators are expected to participate.